


Run

by eratothemuse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: Isaac protects you during a fight.





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Imagine: Imagine Isaac fighting to protect you.  
> This is a request for anon based on the imagine linked above. I hope you like it! I don’t know if I’m that good at writing fight scenes, so I hope it’s believable. The twins are still on the dark side for this fic.  
> \- Meg <3 xx

When you found out Isaac was going to look for Erica and Boyd, you couldn’t let him go alone. Now, with the Alpha Pack hot on your trail, you wished you had convinced him not to go at all.

You could tell he had seen something horrific, but there wasn’t time to have a little chat on the subject. You ran alongside him for your life, hearing the growls and howls of the pack in the distance.

“They’re closing in,” Isaac panted, gripping your clammy hand as you ran. The gun you held at your side was already out of bullets, and you had missed in the darkness of the night when you’d used them. You couldn’t help but curse yourself for not training more with the Allison when she had offered.

“Go, Isaac,” you huffed as you saw something move in the shadows, “I’m only slowing you down and one of us should make it back to Derek.”

He turned to you, gripping your shoulders shakily, “I’m not leaving without you. They aren’t going to catch us.”

Ice-cold fear courses down your spine as you see the two shadows emerge from the end of the alleyway, “They already have.”

Isaac turned, eyes wide and terrified as he saw the two Alphas stalking towards you, “Run.”

“Not without you,” you repeated back to him, knowing the only way you’re getting out of this alley was to fight, if you managed to get out of it at all.

“Nowhere left to run,” one of them chuckled, closing in, red eyes piercing through the darkness. The other joined in, snapping his teeth menacingly as Isaac growled in return.

“Don’t suppose we could kiss and make up?” you ground through clenched teeth, causing the twins to laugh darkly.

“You know, I’ve always liked a girl with a sense of humor,” the slightly taller one smirks, fangs protruding over his bottom lip, “That’s why I’ll make your death quick.”

Isaac growls a warning when their eyes flicker to you, but that only seemed to make the twins even more determined. They stalk in your direction, but they didn’t get too close.

Mainly because Isaac leapt at them, all fangs and claws. Eyes glowing yellow with rage, and a hint of fear that he couldn’t protect you from the two Alphas.

But he’d be damned if he didn’t try.

It was a flurry of movements so fast that you couldn’t keep up with them even if you tried. Isaac seemed to be holding his own on sheer adrenalized rage and the intent to protect you. Then one of the twins kicked out, causing him to slam into the brick wall of the building beside you. The other’s arm rears back, claws a silhouette in the moonlight before he slashes them into Isaac’s side.

“Isaac!” you cry out, running towards the fight as a pained sound rips from Isaac’s throat.

“(Y/N), run!” Isaac screams, moving his hand to clutch his side, only for it to be stained red with blood. The twins turn to you, prepared to come after you next, only to be stopped by the bullet that whizzes past them. It barely misses, burying itself into the brick dangerously close to the shorter one. They jump back as there’s another shot, the rev of a motorcycle sounding your saving grace.

They advance on the new threat, allowing you to rush to Isaac’s side, “Isaac, wrap your arm around my shoulders.” He gasps in pain as he removes the hand from the bloody wound at his side to do as you say. You grip him, pulling him up off the ground with all the strength you had. The twins were occupied with the shooter, and you just hoped your savior could hold their own while you got out of there. You took off running; a stumbling, limping sort of running slowed down by the wounded werewolf at your side.

“You all right?” you grunt, pulling him alongside you with each pound of your feet against the pavement.

“I’ll be fine,” Isaac hisses, dragging his feet as he tries to keep up with you. You made it about a block before the motorcyclist pulls to a stop beside you. It was a woman, dark hair fanning out along her back as she popped open the shield to her helmet, revealing her face. You take a defensive stance as another howl rips through the air.

“Name’s Braeden. Get on.”


End file.
